


Dribble Drabble -Second Series. Weekly Drabbles in Chapter Form

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1) Fire In The Bunker, 2) Fifty Minus Two, 3) Ball Games, 5) Genie In A Bottle, Brotherly Affection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Weechesters.... 4) Pink To Make The Boys Blink.-Halloween Challenge-humour., drabble challenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: My Dribble Drabble series has hit 100, so this time I'm going to post any future drabbles as chapters, That way, the list of stories won't become longer.





	1. Fire In The Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> My Dribble Drabble series has hit 100, so this time I'm going to post any future drabbles as chapters, That way, the list of stories won't become longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow:- flame. When an alarm goes off, the brothers are confronted with something completely different from what they expected.  
> 

'Dean! Dean! Wake up.'

'Whaa...'

Cracking open sleep-filled eyes, Dean rolled onto his back, only to find his brother's face looking worriedly down at him.

'For fuck's sake, Dean, can't you hear the fire alarm? Get up. Something's burning.'

:

Now that Sam mentioned it, Dean could hear a loud blaring echoing through the bunker.

Morphing from drowsy to complete awareness in a matter of seconds, he leapt out of bed, and with Sam at his back, raced off down the corridor.

:

There, in the centre of the library, a glowing ball of flame hovered; tongues of scarlet, yellow and orange writhing like a blazing corona of snakes.

The brothers exchanged a horrified glance. What the hell!

'Hey there, guys!' A familiar voice emerged from the conflagration. 'Just popped into see how things are going. Amara's been bitching at me, saying I should be showing some kind of attention for my Creation. Siblings can be so annoying... as you two well know!'

'Uh...Chuck?' Dean hazarded.

'The very one. So, it's all good?'

:

'Well,' Sam broke in hastily. 'Actually, there've been a few problems with …'

'Hogwash! Nothing you two can't resolve! If I had to have faith in anyone, it'd be you. I'll tell Amara things are fine. Hasta la vista, dudes!'

:

'Did we just have a visit from God, Dean?'

'That we did, Sammy. That we did,' his brother replied with a sardonic eyeroll.


	2. Fifty Minus Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge No.2  
> Sam Winchester  
> Dean Winchester  
> wow:- fifty. Dean can't say how many miles the Impala has travelled, so Sam comes up with a different calculation.

'How many miles do you think we've clocked up in the Impala?' Sam asked, poring over an old map of the US he'd found while ruffling around in the glove compartment.

'Couldn't really say,' his brother replied. 'This poor baby's been bashed around so much, any mileage she's done has been cancelled over and over.'

'Yeah,' Sam agreed. 'Well, How about the states? We been to them all?'

'Nope. I know we've missed out on two of the fifty. Hawaii and Alaska.'

Sam gave a chuckle. 'What kinda monsters you think they have there?'

'Alaska's bound to have a snow-covered Bigfoot…and Hawaii…maybe a nest of surfin'vamps?' Dean teased.

:

'Why don't we take a trip there, Dean? Complete the board,' Sam proposed with impulsive enthusiasm.

Dean drew him dirty glare. 'One - Hawaii means air travel, so no! And two - Alaska means freezing your balls off. So, no!

:

'What, you really want to miss out on Bigfoot, dude?'

Dean shrugged. 'Don't have to go to Alaska to see one. Got my own personal, long-haired, Sasquatch at my side.'

:

'Jerk,' Sam huffed.

'Bitch!' Dean countered, a satisfied grin curling his lips.


	3. Ball Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow:- throw. Toddler Sammy is successful for the first time in throwing a ball into the air. Dean is as proud as any mom. Weechesters.

'Throw the ball, Sammy. Come on.'

Sam waddled forward on chubby little legs, the makeshift ball made from crushed-up old newspapers held together with strands of string, grasped between his outstretched hands.

The toddler had a concentrated frown on his face, trying to juggle the two challenges of keeping his precarious balance and the desire to follow Dean's directive.

With a straining pout, Sam tossed the flimsy ball into the air, a surprised look appearing on his face that he'd somehow succeeded in his intent.

But it was his big brother who let off a huge smile as he ran forward to catch it. 'You did it, kiddo.' '

'Sammy did it,' the toddler repeated in all seriousness.

Chucking the ball to the side, Dean hefted his brother up into his arms. 'You're gonna be a famous baseball pitcher when you grow up, Sam,' the older kid said proudly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Got to hand it to you, Sam. You throw a knife like nobody's business,' Dean said as he took in his brother's perfect hit to the werewolf's heart.


	4. Pink To Make The Boys Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween challenge:- invent a monster. Sam has managed to drag Dean to a supermarket, but there's a surprise waiting for them when they exit the store.

Dean glared down at the chockfull shopping-cart he was pushing as if it were Hell's ugliest demon.

:

'Just look at what the best hunter on the planet has been reduced to!' he grumbled resentfully, casting a blistering glance at his sibling.

'Stop complaining, Dean. You go through toilet paper and coffee as if the world was ending. We needed to stock up big-time.'

'You could've come on your own, instead of humiliating me like this,' the older man rebutted.

'Enough, dude,' Sam huffed impatiently. 'Store the stuff in the Impala. The quicker we get back to the bunker the better. Today's Halloween and you know the fuglies get extra prissy.

:

But when the car came into view, Dean stopped abruptly, causing Sam to crash full-body into his back.

'Saam...' A feeble moan issued from Dean's throat as he took in the sight of his Baby.

Even Sam's eyes grew huge at the spectacle. The car was a shocking, sparkling, pink from the front grille to the taillights.

Dean released his hold on the cart, and dashed to the Impala, embracing her hood. 'Baby. Who did this to you? When I get my hands on him, I'll tear …...'

:

'Tee…hee…hee.'

Both siblings turned towards the sound's direction, but could see nothing.

'Show yourself, bitch,' Dean yelled, his cheeks flushed with rage. 'If you don't turn my Baby back to normal, I'll never stop until I've ganked your invisible ass.'

'You'll have to catch me first,' the disembodied voice crowed. 'And you won't! I only come out to play on Halloween.'

:

A jaunty tinkle filled the air, and with horror Sam and Dean stared at each other. As if to match the Impala, their clothes were now a shocking pink, boots included.

'That's my favourite jacket,' Dean hissed.' You are going down…you…you…! What the fuck are you anyway?'

'Tee-hee. That's for me to know and you to find out, playmates. Well, it's been a pleasure, but I gotta go. Lots to do before the day's over.'

Another cheery tinkle heralded the insubstantial being's departure.

:

'Calm down, Dean,' Sam said soothingly, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. 'I don't think it meant us any harm. It must be some kind of playful sprite.'

'Playful sprite, my ass! How can you be so frigging calm, Sam? Have you seen what's happened to us, and more importantly to my car!'

'Come on, Dean. Let's get out of here. I've got some research to do,' Sam replied, directing his upset sibling towards the driver's door.

:

The younger Winchester kept his thoughts to himself, not willing to pronounce a verdict on whether the colour change was permanent or not. Whatever this Halloween-prankster was, Sam hadn't come across a similar one before.

:

As if in the parody of a Barbie movie, the usually sedate muscle car exited the supermarket's parking lot in all its pink, shimmering glory, two male, rose-coloured versions of the famous doll adorning its front seat!


	5. Genie In A Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of the week:- puff.  
> The brothers come across a genie, but Sam does all the dealing.

With a puff of blue smoke, the genie disappeared into the bottle…...just as Dean came to.

:

'Sammy! You okay? What was that?' Dean muttered, still dazed by the blow to the head.

Sam pulled his brother up. 'It was a genie.,. Trust you to be right in the path of the stopper when it flew off the top like a bullet.'

'Wait…you're saying I was hit by a cork?

A diamond cork … pretty hard too.'

:

'Where's the genie now?' Dean asked, looking around the cavern.

'Back in its bottle.'

'Dude. Was it a hot chick like on TV? Did it grant you three wishes?' Dean asked, his eyes saucer-wide in expectation.

'Pfft! That's just folklore, Dean. They don't really do that… and it was a guy.'

Dean's face fell in disappointment as he bent to pick up the curvaceous blue bottle. 'Well, I suppose we'll just have to add it to the other crappy items in the bunker's storeroom.'

:

But Sam wasn't being truthful. He HAD been offered three wishes. And he'd made them.

One he'd used to wish that the genie never again came out of the bottle, but the other two he wasn't ready to share. Not yet!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'Dude,' Dean frowned, tapping at the fuel gauge on the Impala's dashboard. 'We've done four hundred miles and the tank still registers full.'

Sam didn't reply, but a small satisfied smile curved his lips.


End file.
